leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY005
* Closed * * }} A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! (Japanese: ハクダンジム戦！華麗なるビビヨンの舞バトル！！ The Gym Battle! The Magnificent 's Dance Battle!!) is the fifth episode of the , and the 804th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on November 7, 2013 and in the United States on February 15, 2014. Blurb Our heroes have finally arrived in Santalune City, and Ash can’t wait to get on with his first Kalos region Gym battle! Clemont and Bonnie aren’t sure of the Gym’s location, but a photographer offers them directions after snapping a wonderful photo of Ash and Pikachu. Thanks to her, they quickly find the Santalune Gym, where they run into Alexa and Helioptile! Alexa figured they would be there to challenge her Gym Leader sister soon, so she waited for them. Then, the Gym Leader herself arrives: it’s Viola, the photographer they met earlier! After a tour of the Gym, which contains a gallery of some of Viola’s excellent photographs, it’s time for Ash’s challenge. Ash starts out with Pikachu, while Viola uses Surskit. And soon after the battle begins, someone else arrives to join Alexa, Clemont, and Bonnie on the sidelines...Serena! Viola uses Surskit’s Ice Beam to convert the Gym into a frozen battlefield. Pikachu has trouble moving on the slippery surface, and Surskit (who can skate nimbly across the ice) quickly gains the upper hand, leaving Ash with one Pokémon left: Fletchling. As a Flying-type, Fletchling not only has a type advantage over Surskit, but can also avoid the icy battlefield completely. Fletchling defeats Surskit, and Viola brings out Vivillon, whose powerful Gust attack knocks Fletchling into a Sticky Web left behind from one of Surskit’s attacks. Fletchling can’t get away, and Vivillon quickly brings the challenge to an end. Ash and the others rush off to the Pokémon Center to get help for Pikachu and Fletchling, but Serena notices that Ash has forgotten his backpack and follows after them. Alexa offers to help Ash train for his rematch, since her Noivern also knows Gust. After several failed attempts to stand steady against the force of Noivern’s Gust, Pikachu, Fletching, and Ash are all exhausted and frustrated. Serena offers Ash her support...and a question: does he remember her? Plot and her are eating breakfast, and when they are finished, they continue to Santalune City to try and find . Meanwhile, Ash is sprinting through the streets of Santalune City, looking for the Santalune Gym, with and trying to catch up. When Clemont trips and asks Ash where the Santalune Gym is, Ash replies unconcernedly that he has no clue where it might be located. At that moment, a photographer named Viola takes a picture of Ash and smiling at each other on the fountain. Viola then provides directions to the Gym and Ash runs off again, eager for his Gym battle. When the group arrives at the Gym, Alexa's happily runs to Ash and greets him, who is surprised to see Alexa there. Much to the group's surprise, Viola reappears and introduces herself as Alexa's sister, leading Ash to deduce that she is the Gym Leader. Viola takes the group into the Gym and shows them the collection of photographs she has taken during her career. Bonnie, seizing her opportunity, begs Viola to take care of her brother, when a mortified Clemont drags her away with his Aipom Arm. Meanwhile, Serena has just arrived in town, and she is excited about her reunion with Ash, eager to see the look on his face when he recognizes her. Ash's Gym battle with Viola begins and she sends out her , with Ash choosing Pikachu. Although Ash tries , , and , Viola has effective counters to all of his moves, be it , dodging, or responding with an attack of her own. During the battle, Alexa tells Clemont and Bonnie that defeating her sister is no easy task. Viola then commands Surskit to use on the battlefield. Surrounding Pikachu with a frozen battlefield, Surskit gives itself a significant advantage by using its skating abilities to move freely on the ice while its adversary has trouble even standing up. Although Pikachu manages to score a direct hit with Iron Tail, Surskit is too much to handle and Pikachu is taken out of the match. Ash chooses as his next Pokémon. At that moment, Serena arrives at the gym. Upon seeing Ash, she is so excited that she fails to notice that he is in the middle of a battle, but Alexa notices her and invites her to watch the battle with her, Clemont, and Bonnie. Ash's Fletchling leads off with , which Surskit dodges, and then avoids another Ice Beam from Surskit. Viola's Pokémon then uses and, although Fletchling dodges it, the web sprays all over the ceiling and walls of the Gym. Finally, Fletchling manages to defeat Surskit with a attack. However, Viola sends out her next. Just like with Surskit, Ash begins with Peck, but Vivillon uses and then to send Fletchling into one of Surskit's Sticky Web attacks. Now trapped and unable to break free, Fletchling is unable to dodge Vivillon's and is defeated, making Viola the winner of the match. Stung by his defeat, Ash requests a rematch when he is ready for it, to which Viola agrees, and he hurries his Pokémon to the Pokémon Center. Serena tries to say something to Ash as he leaves, but the latter is too concerned about his injured Pokémon to notice her. However, she notices that Ash left his backpack behind by accident and follows him with it. Back at the Gym, Viola shows Alexa the picture of Ash and Pikachu from before and remarks on their strong bond. Viola also mentions how she was unimpressed by Ash's battling style and that their bond wasn't evident in the way they battled that day. Alexa warns her not to underestimate Ash and that things might turn out very differently in their rematch. Meanwhile, Ash is still upset about his loss, remembering how he was completely overwhelmed by Viola's strategies. As he ponders how he might do things differently next time, Serena returns his backpack to him. Bonnie and Clemont run over, recognizing her from when they were watching Ash's battle. They introduce themselves, and Ash apologizes for not noticing her before since he was so into the battle. He introduces himself, as does Serena, who starts asking him something before being interrupted by the Pokémon Center bell. Pikachu and Fletchling are now fully recovered, and Ash introduces them to Serena. Serena asks Nurse Joy to look at Fennekin, whom she tells Ash and about receiving from Professor Sycamore not too long ago. As Nurse Joy examines Fennekin, Alexa arrives at the Pokémon Center and agrees to help Ash train for his rematch against Viola. On the battlefield at the Pokémon Center, Alexa summons her , who is also capable of using Gust. Although Pikachu and Fletchling try to stand up to Noivern's Gust, they are blown away, leading Ash to run forward and catch them before they can fall. He encourages them, and they do better the second time, but are still ultimately overpowered by the Gust. While Ash wonders how he is going to compensate for Viola's strategies, Serena walks up to him and offers him a handkerchief before asking if he remembers her. Major events * , , and reach Santalune City, with arriving soon after, and meet Viola, the local Gym Leader. * Ash meets up with Alexa again, while Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena meet her for the first time. * Serena meets Clemont and Bonnie for the first time. * Ash battles Viola in his first Kalos Gym match and loses. * Serena reunites with Ash, although he initially fails to recognize her from their childhood. Debuts Humans * Viola Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * * Nurse Joy * Viola * Alexa * Referee Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Viola's; ; debut) * (Viola's) * (Alexa's) * (Alexa's) * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (picture) * (picture) * (picture) * (picture) * (picture) * (picture) * (picture) * (×2; picture) * (picture) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: * This is the first episode of the in which does not appear. * This episode marks the debut of Bonnie's running gag, in which she tries to find a wife for Clemont. * Music from Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice is used in this episode. * Pokemon.com originally referred to this episode as the 15th episode instead of the fifth. This was fixed shortly afterwards. Errors * When Viola goes to them before she tells Ash and his friends which way to the Gym Leader, the wristband on Viola's left hand is missing. * The pictures in the lobby of the Gym switch sides between shots. * seemingly vanishes from the bottom step of the battlefield after Ash places him there. * In one scene, Helioptile's triangle near its nose and eyes is missing. * When Viola orders her to throw to the ground, her extended hand has her thumb placed under her hair. * When Ash gives Pikachu a rest, Viola's Surskit wasn't on the battlefield. * When Viola shows photos to Alexa she made after beating Ash from her Gym Battle, her right arm is half colored the same way as her shirt. File:XY005 error 2.png|Viola's wristband error File:XY005 error 1.png|Helioptile's triangle error File:XY005 error 3.png|Viola's hair error File:XY005 error 4.png|Viola's right arm error Dub edits * Like in the past four episodes, the title card is lacking the characters' shadows in the dub for an unknown reason. This edit was reverted in home video and iTunes releases, as well as non-US airings. * For unknown reasons, the title card segment was skipped in the Hindi dub. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |he= |id= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_eu= |es_la= |sv= |tr= |th= |vi= |}} 005 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takahiro Ikezoe Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes with Gym battles Category:Episodes in which Ash loses a Gym Battle de:Ein stürmischer Nouvaria-Arenakampf! es:EP809 fr:XY005 it:XY005 ja:XY編第5話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第5集